Being Left Alone
by Spiral.Fish.Cakes
Summary: Everything was fine and normal before Sasuke began to have little Dreams about a certan blond fox boy.. Now its getting harder and harder to be arouind the blond without losing himself. Including OC! NaruXSasu.. Yummy smutty goodness! M - Sexual content
1. She left After saying THAT!

"**No way.."**

"**Come on Teme! Is not that bad! Im sure we'll get through it!"**

"**Dobe.. Theres no way im doing this.. I'd rather play Superman on the roof."**

'**Tsh..That could be arranged'**

"**Honestly Dobe.. Whats going through that hollow log of a head?"**

"**Pfft! It's worth 10 credits for participating.. The easyest ten credits ever! Keh.. Or you could stay in detension with Kakashi and Iruka Sencei and preview their attempt at…" He didn't even get to finish..**

"**What are we waiting for Dobe? Hurry up!"**

"**Haha! I thought you'd see it my way! OK.. So heres the plan. We'll both sign up, no matter how much Gai Sencei rants.. Get the credits and we're done."**

"**But look at all those fan girls! I really don't want to run from them again. I almost broke my leg last time!" A raven haird boy grabbed the Black hood belonging to a short Blond, and wispered. **

"**Muffin." The blond boy rolled his eyes then pushed his rival some times best friend through the large gym doors.**

"**Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchia." Naruto yelled over to the bulky teacher in green leotards and a spandex wife beater.**

"**My my! Pleasure to have you too here." The teacher grinned enormously huge and danced over. "Now. I need you both to sign this sheet before you leave.." He handed them both a green sheet of paper (ironic no?)**

"**OK." They both walked over to the stage, and quickly read it over.. "Age.. Pfft.. 17.. Name.. Is this a joke?! Naruto Uzumaki. Grade? This IS a joke! Grade.. 11.. Fastination? No comment.." Naruto laughed evily when he finished his paper. "Ahaha! Im finished! Gai Sencei! This sheet is really pointless!" Naruto grabbed Sasukes sheet and gave the two sheets to Gai.**

"**Nothing is ever pointless my good child! Now! You're free to go!" He smiled.**

"**NO!! I wont! You can't make me!" A loud scream was hurd at the gym doors. **

"**Kimo? Izzy? What are you two doing here?" Naruto turned to the short blond haird girl, and the taller black haird one.**

"**Oni-Chan! Save me!" The blond girl escaped fom the taller girls firm grip, and ran over to Naruto.**

"**Whats wrong?" Naruto held her shoulders.**

"**Izzy wants me to sign up for the stupid play thing.." She sobbed.**

"**Oh.. Well.. Teme and me are signing up.. so it won't be so bad, right?" Naruto ruffled her hair and smiled.**

"**Haha.. Your right.." She smiled back.**

**Chomp**

"**Ahh!" She screamed again.. "Ow! You just bit me!" She turned her head to see the black hairds girl mouth on Kimos neck.**

"**Mhmm.. justa little love bite." She smerked.**

"**Little?! This things freaken huge! Don't you think so Onii-Chan?" She showed Naruto.**

"**That's going to leave a scar." Naruto smiled.**

"**Who're you?" The black haird girl grabbed the smaller one and glared at Sasuke.**

"**You don't know him Chibi Chibi –Chan?" Kimo looked up.**

"**This is Sasuke Teme. Teme.. This is my sister's girlfriend. Her names Izzy."**

"**Kimo.. You never told me you flowed that way." Sasuke wispered to her nugging her.**

"**And it's about time you did the same. And with a certan someone if you know what I mean." She snikered.**

**Sasuke just rolled his eyes. Kimo laughed.. She did look a lot like her brother.. Bright blue eyes, blond hair, that was somewhat spikey at the top, and the big goofy grin was also there. Then again, The Izzy chick also reminded Sasuke of himself.. Dark hair.. in love with the same gender.. those black eyes.. Yep.. She definitly reminds me of well.. me. Sasuke brefly thought before Naruto was tugging on his arm.**

"**Come on.. We're going back with my sister.. Now that we're done here.. Are you gunna come or stay here and be dazed out of your mind?" Naruto snikered.**

"**Hn." Sasuke turned away and faceed Kimo to hide his blush. She saw this and smiledsweetly.**

"**Come on you two.. Or we're gunna leave!" Kimo caught up with Izzy, who was at the door, and yelled over to them.**

**They both walked over and they all began walking home together.**

"**So Oni-chan! Find anyone you like yet?" Kimo turned to her brother.**

"**Yeah.. I think im getting through to Sakura!" Naruto smiled.**

**Kimo sighed.. "Oni-Chan.. Why do you even try with her? I mean.. she treats you like crap, and she makes me hurt her.. Why do you put up with it all the time.. I( never do.. That's how I got Izzy."**

"**I agree with you for once Kimo." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.**

"**See.. Even your best friend agrees withme.. And trust me.. Your best friend sees everything/."**

"**Might know everything too." Izzywalked behind Kimo and wrapped her arms around her waist.**

"**Not everything…" Naruto pouted.**

"**More then you think Dobe." Sasuke snikered.**

"**There you go. Oh! Brother sister moment! Be right back!" Kimo grabbed Narutos hand an draggeds him off away from earshot.**

"**Whats up Kimo?" Naruto smiled.**

"**When are you going to tell him?" She crossed her arms.**

"**Tell who what?" Naruto cocked his head.**

"**You love him.. Tell him.." She glanced over at Sasuke, who was impatiently pacing. **

"**But! He won't feel the same.. I no it. Happens every day." Naruto looked down.**

"**It happens to you because you let it." She took his shoulders and looked up at him. "And I no for a fact that you wont be dissipointed.. So brighten up will yeah? You feel all depressed, so do I.. Im your twin you know.." She threw an arm around his shoulder, and walked back with him.**

"**Took ya long enough." Izzy crossed her arms.**

"**Pfft." Kimo pouted and "hmph"Ed.**

"**What exactly were you too talking about?" Sasuke raised his brow.**

"**Nothing!" Kimo and Naruto said at the same time and laughed.**

**They all began walking again. When they got back to the adorible, but small house, Kimo snikered.**

"**Lets play a game!"Kimo squeeled and ran off. **

"**What Game Bee?" Naruto cocked his head.**

"**TWISTER!" She jumoed out of the bedroom holding the brightly coloured box.**

"**It's hard to believe your 17 Kimo.. You sure don't act like it.." Izzy crossed her arms.**

"**And its hard tobelieve YOUR 17! You act like your four with all your poutyness and stubborness." Kimo pouted.**

"**Mhmm.. Sure.." She walked upto her. "Whatever you say." She kissed Kimos forehead.**

"**Ok! Let's play!" **

**Naruto helped her set the mat out and the spinner. They all played. The first half of the ame wasn't very bad. But the second half, everyone was jumbled and squished together.**

"**Ok Naruto.. Spin.." Kimo tried not to move.**

**Naruto tried reaching for it, but was current in a back brige over Sasukes lower half.he reached and his back was gong down. Bushing againsed Sasuke he did the best he could not to fall. Sasuke stiffened. **

"**Its too far away. I can't reach it." Naruto wimpered.**

"**Here Dobe." Sasuke reached over and held the spin board.**

"**Thanks Teme." Naruto flicked the spinner. "Ok.. Left hand green. Anyone see a green?" Naruto wobbly looked around. **

"**Yeah.. Over here Oni-chan." Kimo smiled and pointed to the circle Sasukes head was on. "That's the last one you'll actully be able to reach."**

"**Naruto struggled to pet his hand beside Sasukes head, but managed. **

"**Teme.. Your turn." Naruto shifted the board over.**

**Sasuke spun, and looked for a blue spot.. The only free blue was in between narutos legs.**

"**Naruto?" Sasuke looked up at him. **

"**Hmm?"**

"**Open your legs.."**

**Naruto raised an eyebrow and did as he was told. Sasuke swiftly moved his right leg over his other, and onto the space that was givin between Narutos legs. Naruto slightly yelped, and blushed massivly.**

"**Your turn Kimo." Sasuke slid the board over.**

"**Kay.." She took the board and spun it. "Head on red? Damn it.. this is gunna be tough." She flipped her feet, and smacked her cheek on the red. Under Narutos back. "Izzy." She mumbled and Izzy spun. She moved her right hand near Sasukes neck. She slid the board over to Sasuke. He spun.**

"**Right hand yellow?" Sasuke looked around the board and put his hand on the yellow under his back. "Dobe. Hurry up." Sasuke gave him the spinner.**

"**Im going.." He spun. "Blue? Kay. Right blue." Naruto glanced and put his hand on the other sid eof Sasukes, and on his sister's hand. "Do you want me to spin for you Kimo?"**

"**Please? If I move my hands, I'll fall." She stiffled back a laugh.**

"**Ok.. Toughie..Right hand red."**

"**Kidding me? Damn you stupid red circle!" Kimo yelled at herself and moved her hand to her left, completely in a twist around Izzy, and Sasukes leg.**

**The game went on for a while longer untill Izzy fell. Kimo was laughing uncontrollibly, and bumped her with her head, csusing her to lose balance. Then once Kimo fell, Naruto and Sasuke fell. Ok.. Now before they fell, they were hovering over eachother, and when they fell, they akwardly fell on eachother. Sasuke was on his back, legs srawled out. Naruto inbetween, and lying on his chest, arms on either side. And Naruto had Kimo on his stomach. They all lyed there for a minute, panting and struggling to gain strenth to sit up. **

**They all soon sat up and moved to the couch, and lyed on eachother there. They soon all stood back up.**

"**It's getting late.. I'll see you tomorrow ok Kimo?" Izzy walked to the door.**

"**Oh! I'll walk ya home!" Kimo jumped up and smiled. "I'll be back in a bit kay Oni-Chan? And Sasuke?"**

"**Hmm?" Sasuke looked over.**

"**Keep it pg.. kay? I don't want to have to come home and clean your mees.. If you want that.. go to your house." She laughed and dogged all the pillows that were flung at her. "Have fun!" She ran out the door laughing.**

"**Umm Sasuke?" Naruto appeared beside Sasuke.**

**Sasuke hurd his voice and blushed.. **_**'Oh why's she have to leave after saying that?' **_**Sasuke blushed.**


	2. My Sweet dream

"_**Oh! I'll walk ya home!" Kimo jumped up and smiled. "I'll be back in a bit kay Oni-Chan? And Sasuke?"**_

"_**Hmm?" Sasuke looked over.**_

"_**Keep it pg.. kay? I don't want to have to come home and clean your mees.. If you want that.. go to your house." She laughed and dogged all the pillows that were flung at her. "Have fun!" She ran out the door laughing.**_

"_**Umm Sasuke?" Naruto appeared beside Sasuke.**_

Sasuke hurd his voice and blushed.. 'Oh why's she have to leave after saying that?' Sasuke blushed.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"Sasuke? Whats wrong? Your face is all red.. Are you sick?" naruto walked around and stood infront of Sasuke.

"**Ermm no?" He quickly turned around and thought of something else to think about. **_**Anything **_**to get rid of this red stain off his cheeks..**

**But no matter how hard he tried, Naruto just kept on coming up in his head.**

"**Sasuke-Teme! Look at me!" Naruto kept trying to catch a glance at his face, but Sasuke just kept moving his head.**

"**No!"**

"**Haha! Gotcha!" Naruto jumped on his back and held Sasukes head. **

"**Gah.. Dobe get off!" Sasuke struggled to get him off, but not even a jiant could remove the blonds legs from around his waist.**

"**Lets see.. I'll pass. Now why wont you show me your face?" naruto took a hold of Sasukes ears, and crained his head back.**

"**Oww!" Sasuke cringed. "Damn Dobe.. Let my ears go.. Your hurting them!" Sasuke whined.**

"**A blush? Your so like this from a blush?" Naruto cocked his head.. "That's it?! What are you blushing about?"**

**Sasuke just went even more red. "Nothing.?" A simple answer..**

"**Sure.. Really.. What are you blushing about?" Naruto cocked his head to the other side.**

"**Umm.. That I really don't want to talk about."**

"**Aww Why not?!" Naruto whined.**

"**Whats with the 20 questions?" Sasuke frowned.**

"**Huh?"**

"**You keep asking things! Question after question! Pretty soon.." Sasuke began to wisper. "Im going to go.." He wispered lower and lower, filling more tension untill Narutos head Was hunched over Sasukes shoulder and ear to his mouth just so he can hear.. "INSAIN!!!" Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs.**

"**WAAAAAAHHAHHAAA!!!!" Naruto jumped off Sasuke screaming, and tripped backwards. **

"**Haha.. That's what you get for being so curious!" Sasuke crossed his arms smerking.**

"**Hn.. Whatever.." Naruto crossed his arms while standing up.**

"**Hey!" Sasuke glared at Naruto..**

"**What?" Naruto blinked a few times.**

"**Hn.. That's myne.. Since when did I give you permission to use it?" **

"**Its two letters Sas-uke."**

**Sasuke frowned and slowly began to walk towards the frightened blond. Naruto stepped backwards untill he was up againsed the closest wall. He "epp"ed when Sasuke slammed his hand on the wall next to his head. Sasuke moved his mouth next to narutos ear.. **

"**And for a fact I sertanly hope you know.." He smerked as Naruto shivered. In a flat out 3 seconds, he was redder then a tomato. "I am no Uke.." He snikered.**

"**Sasuke! Durty boy!" He playfully but gently slapped the Uchia on both cheeks shaking his head. "You.. are worse the Ero-Ss..." Naruto didn't even get to finish his sentence before Sasuke put a finger to Narutos lips..**

"**I am certanly not worse then Jariya.. But then again.. One I think about it.." He licked his lips. "I can probably beat him in the topic." Sasuke's face was a mere two centimeters infront of Narutos face.**

**Naruto obviosly DID knotice this.. and didn't dare breath.. Hisface was beat red and a train of **_**thoughts **_**ran through his head.. Sasuke was abpout to close the remaining space between them when the door burst open.**

"**PHEWW!! What a run! Jarachii almost had me there!" She laughed, but when she saw what position the two boys were in, she sighed. "Bad timing.. Im sorry.. Please.. Carry on." She walked into the kitchen, got herself a water bottle and ran up the steps.**

**They both stared after her for a few seconds when they sweatdroped.**

"**Well that ruined the moment.." Naruto laughed.**

"**I agree.. But its late now and I gottah get home.. See you tomorrow at school dobe." Sasuke smerked, quickly pecked Narutos lips, and left..**

**A few minutes went by and there was a sudden pause in the house. Naruto jumped almost four feet when Kimo came stomping down the stairs lightning fast.**

"**Did it happen?!" She was smiling like mad and it kinda creeped Naruto out. **

"**What?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.**

"**You know.. have you two hooked up YET?"**

"**Umm.. No?"**

**Kimos jaw dropped, and she slouched. "Your kidding right?"**

"**No..?"**

"**Damn.. Its taking you two forever!" She dramatized by throwing her hands in the air.**

"**Hey hey relax.. I do have some good news though.."**

"**Your good news is my good news so lemmy hear it." She smiled as they both walked into the kitchen. **

"**Well.. Before Sasuke left.. he kinda.. umm.."**

"**He kiss you?" **

**He nodded his head. But he joumped again when Kimo screamed.**

"**That's SO great! Im soo happy for you! So you'll probably get togeter tomorrow no?" Kimo span in circles.**

"**Im not sure.. But I really do hope it wasn't a joke.." naruto loked at his hands below thew counter. (Yes.. He sat on a stool)**

"**Hey.. Why do you say that?" She sat next to him, and her voice went lower, and more concerned.**

"**I don't know.. Umm. It's just that.. Every time something good happens.. It usually doesn't last for long.."**

"**Common Oni-Chan.. Don't think like that.. Im sure it'll work out great. You shouldn't put yourself in the dumps for thinking that way.. You no better then that." She gently nugged him. **

"**Yeah.. Your right.." Naruto smiled. "its late.. How bout we go to bed now?" He yawned..**

"**Good idea.. We have our little.. Ermm.. Thing to do with Gai.." She shivered and raced her brother up the steps.**

"Ooo… Sassuuukkkeee… More…" a heavenly moan filled the ravens room.. "Sasuke.. P..Please don't.. S..Stopp… Ooo…" a second moan.. "N..Naruto?" 

_**Sasuke looked at the position he was in.. They were both as naked as the day they were born. Sasuke was hovering over a blushing blond who was currently moaning.. He looked down to see himself pushed in half way into Naruto. **_

"_**Sas.uuu.. Please.. Keep going.." Naruto breathed heavly. "But.. Go faster.."**_

_**Sasuke found himself slowly pushing in and out of Narutos tight hole.. Once Naruto slammed into him, Sasuke went at it full speed. Pounding into Naruto..**_

"_**Sasuu! Harder!! Faster!!" Naruto screamed..**_

"_**Im gunna.." He pushed in one last time.. But before he could reliese into Naruto, everything went foggy and dark.**_

Sasukes eyes slowly opened to see the brightness in his room. He sat up and looked around. He then looked under the sheets to find a little surprise..

"A dream?! You gottah be kidding me!! Great.. Now I gottah clean these sheets.. AGAIN!" Sasuke yelled to himself and threw his pillow across the room at full force.. "Just wait my little fox boy. My dreams will soon come truse.." He snickered while walking towards his bathroom for a cold shower.

**A mile down the road.. a tired blond sneezed.**

"Good one.." Kimo laughed as Naruto thought who would be thinking about him.

"**Thanks.. But who do you think is thinking bout me?" Naruto scratched his head..  
**

"**I know someone.." She laughed as Naruto still didn't get the joke..**


End file.
